Gift of a Duelist
by kilnorc
Summary: When two residents of Satellite want out like Yusei, they put everything on the line to make sure that they both escape, but can they or will they fail at their dream? A Birthday one-shot dedicated to DarkScytheQueen.


**Gift of a Duelist**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

**Kilnorc: I'd like to say that this is my very first YGO 5D's fanfics, and since I don't know a lot of the Speed Dueling yet, I'm gonna hold off on that for awhile. For now, it's a normal oneshot for a close friend of mine, whose gettin' this as a birthday gift. Happy Birthday, DarkScytheQueen!**

* * *

_Speed...speed...need speed...need speed to go faster...faster is good!_

In the tunnels of the Satellite, the rundown factory ghetto where the waste of Neo Domino City was recycled, two people walked about a secluded area where two large motorcycles were hidden. One motorcycle was a sleek machine, covered in shiny black metal plating with a very comfortable looking chair on the body. The other motorcycle was similar, but only in color. The second motorcycle was black as well, but it had a bulkier, more sturdy looking body than the first one. However, despite it's size, the second motorcycle was just as fast as the first one.

One of the two people, a young man with spiked brown hair in red sunglasses walked over to the first motorcycle, which was being serviced by a young woman with long blonde hair that ran down her back. He leaned against the motorcycle and nudged her with his boot.

"Oi, Sonja, how's your D-Wheel?"

The woman sighed and waved him off, "Just gimme a little more time, Brian, sheesh. I don't wanna rush these modifications. The last thing we need is for one of us to wipeout before we can escape this ghetto neighborhood,"

Pushing his glasses up, the one called Brian looked around, "Whatever. The sooner you get done with that, the sooner we can leave,"

"You really think we can do it?"

"Hell, if Yusei could do it on a bike he made, then it should be no problem for a couple of kids who restored D-Wheels for themselves," Brian cleared his throat, "Just hope we don't run into Security, otherwise we're gonna have the fuzz on our asses every step of the way,"

"Yeah, and the last thing you need is more fuzz on your ass," Sonja cracked as she rose to full height.

Brian shot a glare at her from behind his shades. Even though his glasses were tinted, he could see her marker, which was implanted on her skin just under left eye, her right eye covered by her golden bangs. Slowly, he reached up and felt his own set of markers which surrounded his left eye as well. The two of them, since they grew up in the Satellite area, had seen many people wear these sort of things so they could be tracked by Security. Even some snobs from Neo Domino had found their way here and were forced to wear these electronic dog-tags.

"Well, that should do it," Sonja wiped her hands on a towel and looked happily at her D-Wheel, "I think it's ready for a test duel," she glanced at her friend and smirked, "Up for a challenge, B?"

Before he could answer, a bright flash of light came from above and the two duelists looked up to see a helicopter hovering above them.

"**Freeze! Don't move, you two!"**

"Shit, it's Security!" Brian cursed and ran to his bike, "We gotta move, Sonja!"

Without wasting any time, Sonja grabbed her helmet and hopped onto her D-Wheel, which soon roared to life, and took off down the run-down tunnels of Satellite, Brian close behind her.

"**I said freeze! Dammit, why don't these idiots ever heed to authority?!"**

--

"Dammit, they're relentless!"

Brian looked over his shoulder to see the Securities still following close behind them, _Crap! We don't have marker signal jamming equipment like Yusei, so we're screwed! It's all because of these damn markers..._

-Flashback-

"_C'mon, Sonja...,"_

"_Brian, I dunno about this,"_

"_Look, you wanna get the right equipment so we can leave this hellhole?"_

"_Yeah, but-,"_

"_Then you either come with me to the factory, or I'm going and taking things for my bike only!"_

_Sonja looked at her friend, who was dressed like some kind of spy, all in black with a half-mask in one hand and a sack in the other hand. He was wearing his shades, something he hardly took off for one reason or another._

"_Fine, I'm in,"_

_--_

"_Hold still, punk!"_

_Brian winced as he was pinned against the floor, a Security handcuffing his arms behind his back, "Sonofabitch! Get off me, you loser, or I'll kick your ass!"_

_That earned him a hard faceplant into the concrete while Sonja watched on from her own little detaining._

"_Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything!"_

"_Yeah right, we just happened to find a bunch of stolen technology on him. You two are __**so**__ busted,"_

-End Flashback-

_**I**__ was the one who made her go to the factory with me, __**I**__ was the one who wanted out of this hellhole more than anyone, __**I**__ was the one who wanted freedom so badly I would do__** anything**__ necessary for it..._ he revved his bike, going ahead of Sonja _...we both need to escape Satellite, so that we can live like those snobs. Not all wealthy and stuck-up, but having a decent life that doesn't have us living as squatters, having to work our asses off for those ungrateful bastards in Neo Domino! We're not gonna get anywhere with those Security bastards on our tail, though!_

_What's he doing? _Sonja watched as Brian went ahead of her_, We're not at the exit yet, and with Security after us, we won't be able to escape Satellite! All that work we both put into our D-Wheels and our decks would've been in vain!_

_She got marked because of me. I'm the one who made her a recorded criminal with the Bureau. We both may have the same dream to escape Satellite and get new lives in Neo Domino, but it looks like only one of us will be able to achieve that dream _Brian leaned to the side and turned his bike around, his eyes staring at the approaching D-Wheel and Security chopper_, It's the __**only**__ way!_

_Now what the hell is he doing?! _Sonja stared at her friend as she drew closer_, He's stopped. What an idiot, what's he hoping to accomplish?!_

Brian revved his D-Wheel and took off roaring down the tunnel, heading straight for both the Security helicopter and Sonja's bike.

_  
What the HELL?! Is he playing Chicken!? _Sonja took a sharp breath and waited as she and her friend drew closer to each other. When the two bikers passed each other, time seemed to stand still. Sonja turned her head to see Brian's blue eyes shining behind his red shades and his motorcycle visor.

_Go on, Sonja...I'll wait for my turn. Go up top! Consider it payback for all this crap I put you through!_

Time came back and Sonja snapped her head back to see Brian head towards the chopper, "BRIAAAAAN!!"

He had heard his friends scream of protest, but Brian didn't pay any heed. He soon came to a dead stop and climbed off his D-Wheel. He knew he would be in major trouble, and he knew that his D-Wheel would either be sold as scrap or given to a citizen of Neo Domino, but he didn't care. All he cared about was his friend's happiness. So, when the Securities descended from the chopper and approached him, screaming at him to get down o the ground with his hands over his head, he complied without a struggle.

As soon as he was cuffed, one of the Securities kicked him in the ribs hard.

"Worthless punk! Making us chase after him and his girlfriend...," he tapped his headset radio, "We got the boy, what about the girl?"

"**She****'s headed**** for a pipeline and-SHIT! That's the same pipeline the punk that beat Ushio took! She's heading for the maintenance hatch!"**

"WHAT?!"

Brian grinned at the Securities screaming,_ Go, Sonja, go!_

* * *

A hard, but fast-paced journey later, Sonja broke through the tunnel and revved her bike out of the warehouse that she had entered. Despite being tracked and chased down, Sonja took the time to come to a stop and take off her helmet. She could hear the noise of Neo Domino around her, feel the cool sea air as it blew through her hair, but she didn't care for it right now. She sat back and began to cry, holding her head in her hands.

_Brian, you stupid idiot, why'd you go and do that?! We both could've gotten out together, but you went and pull off a stupid stunt like being a scapegoat for me. You stupid, stupid, idiot! We wanted to get out together, but now I'm all alone out here._

A loud beeping sound made her stop crying. Wiping her tears, she checked her watch.

**12:00 AM, May 10****th**

_It's my...__**our**__ birthday,_ she sniffed, _Some birthday present, though. I get away scot-free and Brian'll spend time in the detention center while his D-Wheel's taken from him. That's not fair at all, who the hell gave the Bureau the right to police us like that?! We don't wanna live there in Satellite, but we're forced to thanks to the assholes of Neo Domino!_

Angry, she pounded the computer screen on her D-Wheel. Luckily, the system wasn't damaged, but her sudden movement made something tumble out of the pocket of her leather jacket. Her visible eye looked down to see a black tin box laying on the ground by her feet. Curious, she reached down and picked it up. There was a note attached to the tin, with a message on the front written in marker.

**Happy Birthday, Sonja!**

Sniffing again, she opened the note and almost immediately, something fell out of it. It was a Duel Monsters card. Curious still, she picked up the card and when her eyes scanned it, they went as wide as saucers.

_Golden White Ultima Dragon...Level 10 monster...with 4200 attack and defense points?!_ Sonja quickly lifted the note and began to read it.

**Sonja, I found this in the garbage the other day. Can you believe it, something as powerful as this puppy and it gets thrown out! People probably thought it was counterfeit and decided to toss it. I knew better though, so I cleaned it up and got it ready for ya. Yeah, it's a powerful as hell card, but I have no use for Dragons in my deck. You, however, could probably do more damage with this than I ever could.**

**Happy Birthday, Sonja.**

**Love, Brian.**

**P.S. I'm still gonna get you back for taking the better bike parts out of our stash for your own D-Wheel, Sonja, so don't get to comfortable!**

Smiling, Sonja wiped away the rest of her tears and held the powerful Dragon close to her body, a smile breaking out.

_Thank you, Brian. This is the best birthday gift I could ever ask for. Hope your birthday goes well..._

At that moment, in the Security chopper, Brian sat against the large seat, his hands cuffed behind his back once more. He didn't know why, but he knew that his friend was alright, and that she had made it to Neo Domino. With that knowledge, he leaned back and smiled widely.

_Happy Birthday, Sonja...go kick some ass!_

* * *

**Kilnorc: Well, there's my gift to my very good friend DarkScytheQueen. I know she's reading this, so I want to wish her a very happy birthday, and I also hope that it's okay that I used her personal Duel Monsters creation (the big ass dragon). Originally, it's a Fusion Monster that's created with three Felgrand Dragons, but since this is Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's universe, let's call it a different kind of monster, eh? Happy Birthday, Khamille! Much love to ya!**

**BTW, to those who don't know, she and I share birthdays, but we're a few years apart, and she's also in a different country, so while it may still be May 9th here, it's May 10th where she is. I wasn't sure to use OC Khamille or Sonja as the focus of this oneshot, so I winged it. But this isn't about me, this is about her, so wish her Happy B-Day in your reviews...or read and review some of her fics, I'm sure she'd like those gifts, lolololol.**

**Kaiba: What the hell is that, binary or something?**


End file.
